Justice
In the summer of 2003 a couple of young hardcore enthusiasts put their heads together and decided to create a band that would stir things up and speak out. Bummed out but at the same time motivated by the stale state of affairs in hardcore at the time, JUSTICE burst onto the scene with an unseen energy, a righteous attitude and the determination to turn things around. More than three years down the line and after some line up changes, a slew of well received releases (their demo, two EP’s and a full length) and countless tours and shows (in Europe and the States), it is safe to say their mission’s been accomplished. JUSTICE has become a household name to hardcore/punk kids worldwide and they have accomplished that by doing what they do best: writing catchy, honest and meaningful songs and backing it all up with an insane work ethic. What all the nay-sayers and know-it-alls had to say never phased JUSTICE. They just continued to work hard and never looked back. For them, this isn’t about being cool or receiving praise… It is about a love for hardcore in all its aspects and a will to be heard. Not content with sitting back and waiting for things to happen, they have put out most of their own records and booked most of their own tours. Not afraid of change, the have continued to broaden their sound with every release, challenging themselves and the listener to take things a few steps further every time. Sure, the energy still oozes from the cracks and that youthful anger is still there, but through the years JUSTICE’s sound has become more melodic, soulful and grooving. For their second full length album, “Escapades”, JUSTICE decided to team up with Reflections Records from Holland. This hardworking and well respected label will definitely make sure that the band’s unique sound and message gets out to everyone wants to hear it and everyone that loves their hardcore true and authentic. “Escapades” is a record that needs to be heard. It deserves to be heard because it is genuine, honest and strong. A relief in these days of pre-packaged angst and anger. A breath of fresh air among the so many bands that just go through the motions. Simply put, “Escapades” is their most daring and challenging record to date. JUSTICE have gone all the way, both musically and lyrically, to give us 110 percent. Nothing less. They’ve put their hearts on display and have dug deeper than ever to write the best bunch of songs they possibly could. Two of these songs could already be heard on 2006’s “Up And Down/Push It To Edge” EP, which already served as a good indication of what was still to come. This is a record that will take some getting used to and will only reveal its true power after several spins. Once it grabs a hold of you though, it won’t let go. From the anthemic and infectious opener “I Need Air” (featuring Richie Birkenhead on guest vocals), through the heavily grooving “Unsure” and all the way to the introspective and surprisingly mellow last song titled “Oh How We Laughed”, “Escapades” is one hell of a record. It twists and turns, slows down and speeds up, all at the right times. It is melodic, but never weak. It is honest and emotional, but never corny or lame. “Escapades” is who JUSTICE were Honest. Strong. True. Justice Played their last show the 8th of March 2008 and released one final 12” ep along with their demise. Justice released two LPs, two 7 inches and a 12” EP. Members are now in Rhythm to the Madness, Loud and Clear and Rise and Fall. http://www.myspace.com/justicehc. FTS – vocals Stief – guitar Daan – drums Sike – bass Website: www.justicehc.com